brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Feature length brickfilms
(Under rewriting) Feature length brickfilms are brickfilms that are at least 40 minutes or longer, despide that the meaning of the term varied arcoding to the time and place. But it has been agreed on that a brickfilm has to be at least 40 minutes long to be qualified as a feature length brickfilm. Although the majority of brickfilms tend to be shorts, some significant feature length films have been produced, both officially by The LEGO Group and by independent filmmakers. This is a dynamic list and may never be able to satisfy particular standards for completeness. Independent brickfilmers 2000s *'Summer 2002: ''Tapporalli 2020 by Johannes Rojola (69 minutes)' The earliest known feature length brickfilm. This is primarily a live-action brickfilm, and it was initially only distributed on DVD in Finland due to lack of available web space. It was made available online in 2004. *'November 3, 2002: Grand Theft Auto by Patryk Wawer (64 minutes)' The second known, and the first feature length brickfilm available on the internet. This is also primarily a live-action brickfilm. *'July 12, 2004: Star Wars: The Great Disturbance by Leftfield Studios (75 minutes)' The third known and the first feature length brickfilm primarily comprised of stop-motion animation. It was also the longest ever upon its release. *'2004: LEGO RPG: The Movie by Ryan Tyrrell (58 minutes)' First made available online in 2006. *'August 15, 2005: The Wars of Darkness by AJ "Selavast" Belongia (4 hours)' The longest ever known brickfilm. At the time of this films creation, it was much too large to put on the internet and required being distributed on 2 DVDs. Initially, 10 copies were given out to forum users for free starting in August 2005. A new cut of the film was created in 2006, and more DVDs were sent for free to those who requested them. The film was eventually uploaded to YouTube in 2 parts in 2012. *'April 19, 2006: Tapporalli 2066 by Johannes Rojola (92 minutes)' The sequel to the earliest known feature length brickfilm, created from 2003 to 2006. This was the second longest brickfilm upon release, at 92 minutes. *'2001 - 2008: LSW Project by Alban Nanty (53 minutes)' Starting in 2001, French brickfilmer Alban Nanty attempted to recreate the entirety of ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope as a brickfilm. From 2001 to 2008, he released 12 scenes, by which point he had managed to recreate 53 minutes of the 121 minute film. *'August - October 2008: ''Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo by Andrew Bermudez (99 minutes)' The second longest brickfilm upon release. This film was split into 13 parts which were released weekly from August 23 to October 24, 2008. 2010s *'February 8, 2010: The Ice Storm by Michael Masterson (105 minutes)' Second longest brickfilm upon release. *'July - August 2010: Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile by Andrew Bermudez (57 minutes)' The second film in the series. This film was split into 7 parts which were released across July and August 2010. *'December 19, 2010: The Legend of Ignaqua by Jean-Christophe Druez (57 minutes)' *'July 21, 2011: La vérité perdue. by Stéphane Triquoit (140 minutes)' Second longest upon release, and the current fourth longest known brickfilm. Muted on YouTube. *'July 11, 2012: The Mystery of the Yellow Room by Geert van Herwijnen (57 minutes)' *'December 2012: KastleVania IV: Vanian Legenda by HOViNET team (146 minutes)' Second longest upon release, and the current third longest known brickfilm. This film follows three prior installments from 2003, and it was created across 7 years. It ranges from 12 to 25 frames per second and includes roughly 110,000 frames.[http://www.palikkatakomo.org/forum/read.php?6,24451 ''KastleVania IV: Vanian Legenda release thread] It was initially sent out on DVD in December 2012 before being uploaded to YouTube in January 2013. However, the YouTube upload has been deleted and the film is currently only available for purchase on DVD. *'December 21 2012: ''The Package III- Deadfire by Sam Richardson (60 minutes)' *'June 26, 2014: Coffee & Carnage by Jonny Paquette (50 minutes)' This film began filming in 2005 and was in production for three years. It lay dormant and slightly unfinished for another six years until it was finally edited to a releasable state and released in 2014. *'July 17, 2014: Bionicle Origins by Noah Morris (80 minutes)' *'July 31, 2014: Der LEGO-Klan by Armin Petschka (70 minutes)' *'August 2014: Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients by Andrew Bermudez (88 minutes)' The third film in the series. Split into five parts and released across the week of August 22 - 27, 2014. *'October 12, 2014: Gateway To The Land Of Weird And Madness by Stewart Liu (57 minutes)' *'2014: Skytree by Heinrich Fuhrmann and Hermann Fuhrmann (78 minutes)' *'March 10, 2015: Star Wars IV by Antoine Huard (118 minutes)' A recreation of the entirety of ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. *'March 16, 2015: ''Bound by Monitogo Studios (50 minutes)' The first crowdfunded feature length brickfilm, receiving $14,121 from 155 backers on Kickstarter.[https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1350609618/bound-fun-animated-brickfilm ''Bound Kickstarter] Also the first to run into legal trouble with The LEGO Group, as the film had international DVD distribution contracts until a cease and desist was sent by LEGO. As a result of this, Bound became available to view for free online.[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/post/360592/#p360592 Bound legal issues] *'July 24, 2015: ''Star Wars V by Antoine Huard (43 minutes)' An abridged recreation of ''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back. *'September 1, 2015: ''Greystone: Advanced Espionage by Tom Markiewicz (41 minutes)' *'November 21, 2015: Bionicle Ignition: Island of Doom by Noah Morris (117 minutes)' *'November 19, 2016: Justice League vs The Avengers by Jonathan Denton and Alex Buysse (50 minutes)' *'2016: Antarctica by Heinrich Fuhrmann and Hermann Fuhrmann (84 minutes)' *'May 4, 2017: Star Wars: Nowy Początek by "Kroper" (44 minutes)' *'June 15, 2017: Star Wars: Conquest of the Empire by Tom Markiewicz (43 minutes)' *'August 21, 2017: Bionicle Ignition 2 by Noah Morris (3 hours)''' The current second longest known brickfilm. The LEGO Group The LEGO Group has also produced several feature-length films. From 2003 to 2009, a series of four BIONICLE films were released, following the storyline of the ten-year Bionicle producthttp://bionicle.lego.com Bionicle.LEGO.com theme. In 2010, The Adventures of Clutch Powershttp://legoclutchpowers.com/ The Adventures of Clutch Powers website was released by LEGO. Clutch Powers, the main protagonist, goes on missions for the LEGO Company. In the movie he learns the value of teamwork, when he is teamed up with 3 other minifigures to save a castle-themed planet. A sequel is currently in post-production. In 2014 a feature length film called The LEGO Movie was released. Followed by two spin-offs, The LEGO Batman Movie in 2017 and the LEGO Ninjago Movie also released in 2017. All three of them made use of CGI, but with the feel of a stop-motion animation. A sequel of The Lego Movie, called The Lego Movie 2 will be released in 2019.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3513498/ References Category:Brickfilming history Category:Lists